Tempest Trials
The Tempest Trials (戦渦の連戦, Senka no Rensen lit. Consecutive Battles of the Battle Vortex in the Japanese version) is a battle feature in Fire Emblem Heroes. The Events that are currently happening, or has already past are: *'Dark Clouds over Awakening' (覚醒覆う暗雲, Kakusei Ōu An'un lit. Dark Clouds Covering Awakening) *'Resonating Fangs' (共鳴せし双牙, Kyōmei seshi Sōga lit. Resonating Twin Fangs) *'Reunited At Last' (果たされた再会, Hatasareta Saikai lit. The Fulfilled Reunion) *'Moment of Fate' (運命の刻, Unmei no Toki). There are a shorter version of the Tempest Trials called the Tempest Trials Mini (戦渦の連戦Mini, Senka no Rensen Mini lit. Consecutive Battles of the Battle Vortex Mini in the Japanese version) that last for only one week instead of two like with the normal Tempest Trials. The Events for this feature that are currently happening, or has already past are: *'To Die On The Battlefield' (死に場所は、戦場, Shi ni Basho wa, Senjō lit. The Place To Die is, The Battlefield). Overview Similar to the Voting Gauntlet, the Tempest Trials are a non-permanent game mode. Players are tasked with clearing up to three-to-seven series of battles on various difficulties in order to earn points. These battles are continuous, thus once a map has been cleared, the next map immediately starts. Player's Heroes do not recover health between maps. If a player's Heroes falls, that unit is no longer usable for the rest of the trial, but is not permanently removed from the player's roster. If an entire player's team falls or the player surrenders, they are allowed to retry the same map but with a completely new team. The Enemy Team will also lose a percentage of their health. Players are allowed to play with a two to four (depending on difficulty and number of maps) different teams through a Trial run. Once the last team falls, the Trial immediately ends. Tempest Trials last two weeks while Mini-Tempest Trials last one week. Scoring Players are graded based on the difficulty of the maps and the number of maps that are cleared on each difficulty, with higher difficulties and more maps giving more points. Players are allowed to surrender at any point without affecting the final score, but still factoring in the circumstances of the player's team when doing so. For example, surrendering when only two units are alive still counts the two fallen units towards the player's Survival score. If all maps in the Trials are cleared, players are given more points based on the cumulative turns taken and how many units lost to clear all of the maps. Should the player fail to clear the entire Trial with the allotted team amounts or completely surrender, the player is given a reduced score factored by the number of maps cleared and how many units on the last attempted were slain. Like the Arena Duels, eight units are highlighted during the event. Using these units on any team will give bonus points for the player, even if they surrender and do not clear the map. Four of the Heroes will give the player a 40% point bonus and the other four will give the player a 20% point bonus. Using multiple Highlighted Heroes do not affect the final score and the highest bonus takes prescience. So long as a Highlighted unit has been used during the duration of the trial, the player receives the multiplier even if that unit falls in battle or the final team does not have any Highlighted hero on it. In addition, any highlighted Hero used receives 10 HP and 4 ATK/SPD/DEF/RES added to their base stat totals and will earn double EXP and SP during the event. Rewards Players earn rewards once they earn a certain cumulative point score. Rewards include Orbs, Feathers, crystals, exclusive Seals, and exclusive heroes. At the end of the Tempest Trials, the player's final score is compared to all players and given a final Rank. Depending on their Rank tier, they will receive bonus Hero Feathers. Tempest Trials Dark Clouds over Awakening }} Resonating Fangs }} Reunited at Last }} Moment of Fate }} Mini Tempest Trials To Die on the Battlefield }} Trivia * The layout of final map of each Trial resembles a chapter in the series: ** Dark Clouds over Awakening - Chapter 23 from Fire Emblem Awakening. ** Resonating Fangs - Berkut's Final Battle map from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. ** Reunited at Last - Thabes Labyrinth final floor map from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. ** To Die on a Battlefield - Dragon's Gate from the Final Chapter Part 1 of ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade''.'' ** Moment of Fate - Black Knight's Throne Room map from Chapter 27 Part 2 of [[Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance|''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance]]. * The music playing in the final map of each Trial comes from a previous game in the series. ** Dark Clouds over Awakening - "Chaos (Ablaze)" from Fire Emblem Awakening. ** Resonating Fangs - "The Sacrifice and the Saint" from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. ** Reunited at Last - "Twilight of the Gods" from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. ** To Die on a Battlefield - "Friendship and Adventure" from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. ** Moment of Fate - "The Black Knight" from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Category:Terms Category:Game Mechanics